Odessa DeLuca
}|height=260|width=260|position=center}}|casts = Erica Cerra}} Odessa DeLuca is the Red Ranger of the Psychic Guard Rangers. She is the oldest daughter, and oldest child of Remy and Kah'rei DeLuca She is a powerful Esper, who specializes in extremely aggressive types of abilities such as Pyro-kinesis, and Electric Manipulation (thunder). She is usually regarded as the leader of the Esper Rangers , as the big sister of the group. She holds the Zeus's Might Relic, and controls both the Psychic-Wonder I (Temple of Zeus) and the Red Aura Zord. Personality Odessa is the protective older sister, and most outwardly aggressive of her siblings. If something is bothering her, she'll let you know. She's willing to stick up for her siblings and family. Sometimes her aggression can put her at odds with her siblings, especially when she feels she is right. It's not easy for her to offer comfort, or even fully understand others sometimes, but that doesn't mean she'll won't try. Character History Power Rangers: Psychic-Wonder Odessa was born August 2nd 1970, in Olympia, Greece; while her mother and father were researching the Ancient ruins of the Dimensional Gates, in search of the Relics. One of which was said to reside in this location. When she was still a few months old, she began to display paranormal powers, which at first she had no particular control over. She seemed extremely gifted in the ability to create fire and electricity from seemingly nothing, whenever she was feeling a particularly strong emotions. As time went on Odessa, through the help of her mother's training was able to gain control over the power, though sometimes she admittedly slips and let's her temper get the better of her. When Odessa was 16, her family moved to Stone Canyon, California, in the United States, and Odessa began attending Stone Canyon High. She found adjusting to the stationary life to be a little difficult, as she was used to travelling around. Rumor of the unusual abilities of the DeLuca siblings began to spread around, leading to some bullying, to which Odessa often got in trouble for starting fights trying to defend her siblings. When Odessa was 23 she decided to become a Fire-fighter, finding her Psychic Control of heat and fire put her at an advantage and could do some good to help the people. However her plans were partially interrupted upon the capture of her father by the mind controlled Dimitri Olezhka. It was at this time, Odessa learned of the truth of her psychic origin as the descendant of the last Atlantean. It was now Odessa and her siblings' turn to take up the powers of the former knights. Odessa was given one of the Seven Relics; the one which had been found shortly after her birth: The "Zeus's Might" relic. With the Psychic-Bracer device, which Kah'rei had taken from the Atlantis ruins years ago, Odessa was able to assume the Role of the Red Esper Ranger, and was able to gain the ability to control the Ancient Zords known as the Psychic-Wonder Zords. Specifically, she gained control over the Psychic-Wonder I; the Temple of Zeus. During one of the attacks by a monster sent by one of Tiamat's knights, Odessa temporarily loses her memories, and is unable to use her powers properly. However, after nearly getting killed trying to rescue people from a fire which had been started by the monster, she was able to regain her memories and control the fire and make it to safety. Later Odessa faces off against Orgoglio Tiamat's Dark Knight of Pride. She is almost destroyed by him, but is able to defeat him in the last minute by unleashing her full Esper Power, transforming into an Astral Energy form, having learned how to summon the power from her predecessor whenever she had travelled to the past through the combined powers of the Jupiter Talisman, and the Zeus's Might Relic. Through unlocking her full Esper Power Odessa is able to call forth the Aurazord Red. After recieving a message from her father, Odessa and the other Esper Rangers head out in search of the Seven Gates, in order to reactivate them and allow them access to the space where Tiamat resides and is holding Remy captive. Odessa travels to Greece to the ruins of the Temple of Zeus. There she encounters the Guardian of the Gate, and must fight against it alone in order to activate her gate. After defeating it, the Gate is reactivated and she crosses through Alongside her siblings, Odessa faces off against Tiamat's monstrous Giant form, using the power of the Wonder OmegaZord, The Atlantis Knight, and Prism Aura Megazord. As they are unleashing the ultimate attack from the three Zords, boosting the Power of the Zords with their Esper Strength and the power of the Planetary Talismans and the Gate Keys. Tiamat is destroyed in the resulting blast, however the Esper Ranger's troubles are not over. At the same time, Zordon's Energy wave was passing through a different, neighboring universe. Tiamat's defeat had destablized the entire pocket-dimension they were in, allowing for the wave to pass through both universes. The Energy of Zordon's wave depowered the Esper Team temporarily. Knowing they would not be able to exist for very long in the space without their powers, they had to use their abilities to try to get themselves back to their own Dimension, returning through the gates. Odessa was the first to return, awakening in the ruined Temple of Zeus from where she left. She is rescued shortly by her father, after sending up a signal telling him she had returned. She helps her father retrieve all of the other Esper Rangers and bring them back to the Atlantis base. However they are unable to find the Blue Esper Ranger at the time. Odessa is filled with anger at the possibility her sister may be dead, she tries to contact Erika numerous times, but finding herself unable to make a connection. However Odessa knows she must move past this as she now focus on her new responsibility as one of the Rulers of New Atlantis. Many months later, Odessa joins her family for a Hanukkah celebration, trying to not let it bother her that the whole family is not present. Though she yells at her father and everyone, when she feels they don't seem to care about their family member is missing or could be dead. She storms out of the room, followed by her father. He talks to her, telling he understands how they feel about the situation, and everyone just has a different way of handling the grief of the situation. Soon after Ryland and Rafael DeSantos arrive from their time and Dimension, with the intent of joining the Esper Rangers in their festivities. Ryland gives the family a gift; a photo-album and a video message from his mother, whom turns out to be Erika, the Blue Esper Ranger, Odessa's sister. Power Rangers: Aether Odessa appears breifly in the series Power Rangers: Aether. Though she is not mentioned by name, she is first shown in file footage during a breifing given by Director Stone to the Aether Rangers, as part of an explaination leading up to information about Romi Deluca, (Odessa's neice), being in possession of an Aether Crystal Fragment. Odessa appears again later, when Romi loses control of her Astral Projection ability and keeps appearing at random. spots, between the Aether Ranger's Dimension and the Esper Ranger's Dimension. Later She and the other Esper Rangers assist Romi in rescuing Erika Deluca from the Dimensional Gap she'd been stuck in for the last few years, only to find out it was only her body. Her soul had been captured years ago by Acedia (one of the Aether Ranger's Enemies), and she has been infected by the Pandora Virus, and had recently been transformed into the Cybershade: Psychostasis, who had caused Romi to be stuck outside her Astral Projection form. Odessa assists her siblings in getting Erika's body out, and getting to the Aether Ranger's Dimension in order to assist the Aether Rangers in fighting against the Cybershade. Once again Odessa appears alongside her siblings as the Esper Rangers during the Final Battle of the Aether Rangers against Briezora. They cross Dimensions and fight alongside the Zeo Rangers, Former Power Rangers, and the United Alliance Teams against the armies of Mist creatures swarming into the city. Ranger Forms Red Esper Ranger Using the power of the Psychic-Bracer, and the Zeus's Might Relic, Odessa is able to increase her Psychic Capabilities and enhance her Aura, creating it into her Ranger Armor. Her control over fire and lightening become greater. She wields the Weapon known as Zeus's Scepter which is composed of two other weapons: Hermes Wing (a bladed attachment to her gloves), and Athena's Spear (Decorative Spear). Arsenal *Psychic-Bracer **Zeus's Might Relic *Zeus Scepter **Hermes' Wing **Athena's Spear *Aura Armor Mode *Natural Psychic Abilities **Pyro-kinesis **Energy Manipulation **Astral Projection **Telekinesis Zords *Psychic Wonder I : (Temple of Zeus) *Red Aura Zord Trivia *Odessa's birthday is August 2nd, 1970. **Since the story takes place mainly in 1998; Odessa is 28, though she became a Ranger at the age of 23. **In her apperance in Power Rangers Aether, She is 58. **She is the oldest of the seven Deluca Siblings. *She is a professional fire-fighter. *All of Odessa's Seven Wonders Motifs, revolve around Zeus and Ancient Greek Mythology. (Such as her Zord being the Temple of Zeus, and her Ranger weapons being named after Zeus, Athena, and Hermes (three Ancient Greek Gods). Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Power Rangers: Psychic-Guard Category:Red Ranger Category:Female Red Ranger Category:Psychic-Echo